Pictures of You (The Cure song)
"Pictures of You" is the fourth and final single from the British rock band The Cure's 1989 album Disintegration. The single version is a remix edit of the album version, and at 4:48 minutes is significantly shorter than the original album version which runs for 7:24. There are also two different remixes on two UK 12" singles, and other singles released around the world, one of which later appeared on Mixed Up as the Extended Dub Mix and differs significantly from the album version in arrangement in that incorporates wholly original drum and bass arrangements. The other is an extended remix of the original album version which, at 7:59, runs slightly longer than the album version. There is also an edit which was released on 12" in the US, titled "extended remix" as in the European and Australasian releases, but which runs for 6:40 rather than 7:59. According to interviews, the inspiration of the song came when a fire broke loose in Robert Smith's home. After that day, Smith was going through the remains and came across his wallet which had pictures of his wife, Mary. The cover of the single is one of the pictures. The same picture was used as the cover of the "Charlotte Sometimes" single, but that version was heavily warped and distorted. In 2003, Hewlett-Packard used the song in a commercial for digital photography products. In 2004, the song was voted 278th on Rolling Stone's "The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time" list. A cover of the song is featured on Lit's 2004 self-titled album. It is also featured in the 2007 documentary, The King of Kong. In 2008, a cover version by Angie Hart, was used for a TAC (Transport Accident Commission) ad campaign to combat speeding drivers.12 In 2009, the song was featured in the One Tree Hill episode "A Kiss to Build a Dream On", where Peyton and Lucas embark on a road trip to see The Cure live in concert. In 2012, the song appeared in the closing scene of the film, The Vow and it was also soundtrack of the film White Bird in a Blizzard. Contents hide * 1 Track listing * 2 Personnel * 3 References * 4 External links Track listingedit ; 7" single (1) # "Pictures of You" (Single edit) — 4:46 # "Last Dance" (live) — 4:423 ; 7" single (2) # "Pictures of You" (Single edit) — 4:46 # "Prayers for Rain" (live) — 4:48 ; 12" single (1) # "Pictures of You" (Extended version) — 8:074 # "Last Dance" (live) — 4:41 # "Fascination Street" (live) — 5:23 ; 12" single (2) # "Pictures of You" (Strange mix) — 6:455 # "Prayers for Rain" (live) — 4:48 # "Disintegration" (live) — 7:54 ; CD single # "Pictures of You" (Single edit) — 4:46 # "Last Dance" (live) — 4:45 # "Fascination Street" (live) — 5:19 # "Prayers for Rain" (live) — 4:48 # "Disintegration" (live) — 7:54 Personneledit * Simon Gallup – bass * Robert Smith – six-string bass, keyboards, vocals, producer * Porl Thompson – guitar * Boris Williams – drums * Roger O'Donnell – keyboards * Lol Tolhurst – "other instruments" * Bryan 'Chuck' New – remix Category:1990 singles